Drox the Warrior (PowerForm)
'''Drox the Warrior, '''is the Fused PowerForm of OldDrox and RocketWarrior. Personality Drox the Warrior is still very polite, nice, gentle and patience. He is still respectful but can be mischievous. Drox the Warrior likes battling but not against weak opponents. In battle Drox the Warrior is quite joyful and as such can sometimes forget he’s battling. Powers and Abilities Drox the Warrior possesses the strength he had as RocketWarrior but only stronger. Surprisingly his durability is enhanced so he can take hits from his weaknesses Water and Ice. He also possesses the enhanced speed he had as RocketWarrior and can still fly of course. He can also very quickly recover any of his injuries due his enhanced regeneration. Drox the Warrior has the ability to manipulate and generate solar energy from his solar amulets but he doesn't need them necessarily to do this. He can also do this mentally. Thanks due his ability, as long as the sun shines he can manipulate and generate stronger solar energy. The stronger the sunshine, the stronger his attacks or manipulation. Drox the Warrior's solar affinity enables him to absorb pure solar energy to greatly strengthen and enhance his powers and abilities. Of course, the stronger the sun the more he can absorb. Drox the Warrior's lower left hand is also known as his super fist. This fist possesses great strength and with it he can fight head on with any opponent but also toss almost any opponent. He can use both of his right hand to deliver an incredible powerful punch. Drox the Warrior also has the ability to generate Electricity from his lower left hand and can use Electrical attacks from it, like Thunder Beam. He can also generate Water and Ice from his lower right cannon and can also of course use Water and Ice attacks from it, like Hydro Pump and Ice Beam. Drox the Warrior has the unique power of electrical telekinesis. With it he can manipulate matter on a telekinetic scale using Electricity. He can easily stop any attack or incoming opponent. Drox the Warrior has enhanced intelligence and is arguably the smartest Fusion in Noa's Fusion arsenal. He can outsmart almost anyone and can make mental calculations. Thanks too OldDrox's special shield plates, he can create a strong shield to protect himself. Drox the Warrior has OldDrox's cannon wand on his back. This wand can fire one of his trademark attacks, Old Cannon. This wand is also a magical item and OldDrox can perform magic spells and magic attacks with it. Signature Moves His signature attacks are: *Solar Heat: Drox the Warrior's solar amulets glow solar colored; he absorbes heat and solar energy. Than his amulets shine very bright and he fires a pulsing wave of solar energy to the opponent(s). *Water Charge: Drox the Warrior releases gray steam from his body and his eye glow watery blue. He then fires a steam of boiling hot water from his water cannon to the opponent. *Old Cannon: Drox the Warrior generates silver energy and than fires an old but powerful silver colored energy blast from his wand to the target. *Solarcity Beam: Drox the Warrior puts his upper and lower left hands together and his upper left arm generates solar energy while its lower left arm becomes surrounded with yellow sparks of Electricity. He then forms a electrical charged solar ball from the energy of both his left arms. He then fires a single electrical charged solar beam from the ball to the target. Weakness/Resistance Drox the Warrior is immune to Electricity (Attacks). Drox the Warrior is able to resist Water and Ice (Attacks) but can be weakened by them. Drox the Warrior doesn’t have 360 degree vision and can’t explode anymore. Drox the Warrior can’t use Rocket type Attacks anymore. Trivia oig876gigh Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:Fusions Category:Heroes Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Large PowerForms Category:High Intelligence PowerForms